Black Raven, White Dove
by InTheForestsOfTheNight
Summary: What happens when a girl with a unique brand of powers comes to Titan Tower? Will she finally be accepted? You will just have to find out! First in The Seers series. -COMPLETE-
1. Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

As my vision cleared, I saw four people in white coats. Everything was bright white. the walls, the door, and the feathers all around me. Why are there feathers?

The feathers looked like a strange sort of rug on the cold linoleum floor. I raised my head to get up, but a searing pain went through me. It felt like someone was slowly ripping the skin from my back.

My vision went blurry and my hearing dimmed again. What is happening to me? As I struggled to stay concious, I began to hear the people talking in hushed voices....I just couldn't understand their mumbling.

My eyesight became less foggy and i realized that if I moved my head diagonally, it wouldn't hurt me and I would be able to see my surroundings easier. I noticed that a blanket of feathers was covering me, too. I also saw that I was strapped down to a silver operating table with black straps.

I started to panic. Light bulbs popped, doctors flew across the room, but most importantly, the straps broke. The doctors that weren't injured scurried around the white room looking for new straps.

I struggled to sit up. Then I realized the source of my pain earlier. I had two feathery appendages rudely stitched to my back. As I stared at them, I realized they were wings. I wanted to scream, but i couldn't find my voice. more light bulbs popped. Guards and feathers flew across the room. I looked at the wings again, amazed. The wings were in a see-through green gel in a huge metal vat hanging from the bottom of the operating table. There were beautiful white feathers suspended in the gel. I decided I had to get away!

I struggled to sit up, but the gel wouldn't give.

A guard saw me trying to get up, and ran to the table. He placed his fingertips to the center of my forehead.

A demanding voice in the back of my mind said, "sleep now. You need your rest, my little creation."

"Where am I?" I thought back.

The voice said, "You are home."


	2. l'heure de Vie

Chapter Two: l'heure de Vie

A feather drops on water. Ripples echo noiselessly across the whole pond, starting from where the feather fell and eventually reaching the shore. A voice said, "with one flutter of its wings, a butterfly in China can create a hurricane that will end up in America." Figures running on a dark, slick cobblestone street. Blood flowing down a gutter.

I woke with a start, breathing heavy, adrenaline coursing through my veins. As soon as I sat up, a lightning bolt of pain laced my shoulders. A man was thrown against the wall by an unseen force. He got up and walked towards me with a slight limp. He placed his palm on my forehead.

The voice said, "stay still."

I froze. The man pulled out a huge needle filled with a purple liquid. I felt a prick, then warmth spread through me down to the tips of my toes. I found that I could spread my wings without pain.

The voice asked, "Feeling better?"

I replied, "Much. May I ask.... what is your name?"

"My name? What do you mean, young girl?"

"What should I call you?"

"I tell no one my true name, but you may know me as.... Vie"

The man started to chuckle. I noticed that my whole conversation I had had with him had not been with words. This thought made Vie laugh even harder.

He was in my mind?? Then I found him; he was just a hint of silver in my otherwise white mind. I finally found my voice.

"GET OUT!!"

My outburst made him retract.

"Or what?"

The bed I had been sitting on flew out from underneath me, folded in half and contacted Vie straight in the stomach. His breath was forced out with a loud "Oooff" as the folded metal bed crushed him against the oppisite wall. His torso slumped over the top, unconcious. The door opened in front of me. I ran into the dimly lit hallway. I began to hear footfalls behind me. I ran faster. As I looked behind me, I noticed that I probably wasn't too hard to follow; every two or three yards, a downy feather would float softly to the black linoleum. At the end of the hallway, white double doors almost glowed in the darkness. I ran towards them. They flung off their hinges in front of me. A chilling gust of air blew out. Thank God. A Balcony! I took a step onto the it, and I realized why everything was so freezing; I was dressed in only a hospital gown. The land around me was depressing. I was on a tall building in a tundra in the middle of nowhere! I thoughtI heard voices in the hallway behind me. And with a flurry of feathers, I jumped off. The people I had heard finally reached the balcony. The looked down at me. I began to fall. My wings started to throb again. The pain was unbearable. I got the notion to look below me. The ground was rising to meet me fast.

I screamed.

As soon as I felt the bite of the snow beneath me, my wings unfurled with a 'swoosh' and I rose into the gray sky in a tight arc. The dissapeared as I vanished into the icy clouds. I started to shiver uncontrollably.

I decided I didn't want to be that far up. I directed my feathers down. Miraculously, they obeyed.

It was all I could do to fly in a straight line. After I had flown for a few hours, I started to see the landscape begin to change from snowy to green. I got a strange feeling to look upwards. Above me, a black helicopter emerged from the clouds, with a white eye insignia on the side. It had been following me all along! I looked below me. A similar truck was pursuing me. I tried to flap harder, but I couldn't get anymore speed. I returned my gaze to the helicopter. A man leaned out the side. As I squinted to see, I realized it was Vie. I also recognized what he was holding; a dart gun. I watched as a dart hit my left wing. My body was numb; I couldn't move! I began to fall, feathers trailing behind me, as my world turned black.


	3. Forgotten Memories

Chapter Three: Forgotten Memories

The room I awoke in today was stragely familiar. No one color dominated; instead, there was different colors everywhere. Posters covered the walls. I sat up. A green and purple down comforter covered my legs. I noticed that I was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt with holes in the back to make space for my wings. I looked down. The bedroom floor was far beneath me. 'Oh duh, I thought. I'm in a loft bed.' I slowly climbed down the ladder. The floor was covered in feathers that i had shed in my sleep. The rug beneath my feet wass fluffy and soft. I reached for the knob. As soon as I had turned the knob and opened the door, a girl entered the hall. She stood in the hall, staring at my arm. I followed her gaze. As I looked, I noticed a figure of an eye tatoo on my arm.

She softly said, "Hey mom? Mom? Come here please.... there's someone here! Come here...." A older lady walked up the stairs. Her face was so familiar.... The second she saw me, she froze. The lady said, "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FREAK! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

'Why do they want me out if I don't even know how I got here?' I silenly wondered. The lady ran at me. She punched me square in the jaw. My head whipped around to the right. I fell to my knees. When I raised my head again, I felt my face grow hot. The lady backed down the stairs and almost fell backward. She suddenly rose into the air and slammed against the wall, close to the ceiling, and fell down into a chair below. The girl I saw before ran to her mother. She turned around and stared at me. She shoved me backward.

"Go away! Do you realize what you've done? Get out!"

I ran out the back door. I stood on the back porch. I heard a 'click' behind me. The girl had locked me out. She glared at me through the sliding glass door. I decided that this was my cue to leave. I walked though the backyard. The grass whipped in the wind and tickled my toes. I ran to the wooden fence and launched myself off. The wind beckoned me. I flew above a busy road, people looked up and pointed. I darted under a telephone line. Cars honked and swerved. I looked behind me and saw a few feathers come loose. The people below me scurried around to pick them up. This made me grin. I tilted my wings to the sky and barely missed a telephone pole beneath me. The birds that had been resting there flew off, starltled my my presence.All I could think of was how my own family didn't even want me. Tears streamed from my face and dropped to the streets below. A fire hydrant exploded beneath me. Tears streamed from my face. 'What is happening to me? Why do weird things happen when I...... feel?' I thought.

I averted my gaze downward. I saw a very large brown building below me. Nobody was outside. I noticed there was a football field in the back. I dedided that this seemed like a good place to land. As I flew between the field goal posts, I noticed people stopped on the track that went around the field, all staring at me. They were all in uniform. I hadn't noticed them before.

When I landed on the neatly cropped grass. The people that were on the track looked about my age. They all looked so familiar, as if I had seen them in a dream long ago. They started to whisper. A teacher ran across the field as she was talking in her walkie-talkie. Needless to say, I decided not to stick around. As I ran off the field, I heard her scream into her radio:"There's a girl here that looks dangerous! She's headed for the school! Go into a complete lockdown!"

I entered the school. As I walked down the halls, I noticed that people inside the classrooms were trying to hide from me, but somehow I knew they were there. I felt their color, I could hear their breathing. I turned a corner. There were lockers that lined this hall. I observed that one was open. On the door, there were pictures of me! Me without wings.

I took the magnet off one that showed me, my mother, the girl that shoved me out the back door, my father, and a girl that was tall with dark wavy hair. I put it in a plastic bag and put the bag in my pocket.

I noticed a trail of feathers that led up to where I was standing. 'I must be molting....better check that out.' I ran down the hallway, wings folded tight against my back. 'I need to get to the roof so I can get away!' I climbed some stairs, and ran down the halls. Doors that had previously been locked flung off their hinges behind me.

After running halfway across the school, I found a promising door. I opened it. Stairs led up to a metal door. I opened the final door. Beyond it was the roof. I spread my wings, ran as hard as I could, and lifted off.

I tilted my wings toward the football field to let them know that I was leaving. They didn't want me here, just like everyone else.

I flew until I was tired. The land had changed; all I could see below me was great big squares below me that looked like a giant patchwork quilt. I landed in a meadow. I sat down in a patch of very tall grass. I suddenly realized that I was very tired. I curled my wings around the parts of me that were exposed to the air, and drifted off.

When I awoke, I noticed that my face was resting on something hard. I sat up. It was a big leather-bound book. When I opened it, I noticed that the first page was a dark swirling mass. When I tried to touch it, my fingers went right through. It felt like warm water. A force on the other side pulled me through. I was suspended in a water-like fluid. I realized I needed to breathe. A light shone in front of me. I kicked my feet and flapped my wings in the fluid to gain more speed. I started to lose feeling in my arms, legs and wings. I was abou to drown when I finally got to the light. When I got through, I began to fall. City-scapes flashed in front of me. I looked below me. An ocean was below. I tried to flare my wings to stop my fall, but they wouldn't respond. When I hit the water, the impact knocked me out.


	4. Rescue

Chapter Four: Rescue

(Raven's point of view)

I levitated above the roof of the tower, meditating.

"Azarath....Metrion....... Zinthos..... Azarath.... Metrion....Zinthos......"

The rest of the titans were playing volleyball, but it was one of those rare days in fall that was crisp and beautiful, so I didn't want to play.

"Azarath....Metrion....... Zinthos..... Azarath.... Metrion....Zinthos...... Azarath ...Metrion....Zintho-"

I was cut off by a piercing scream, coming from above. Everyone looked up. A girl was falling from the sky, trailing white feathers behind her. She crashed into the ocean around the tower.

Robin shouted, "TITANS! GO!!"

Everyone swooped into action, except me. Beast Boy turned into a dolphin and dove into the water. I watched as a flawless white feather softly floated onto my outstretched hand. I looked on as Beast Boy set the girl onto a flat boulder.

She looked unconscious. Her wing was broken and a bone was sticking out. Her blood ran down her flight feathers. She wasn't breathing.

With a flick of my wrist and my three choice words, I cleared her lungs of water. (Didn't know she could do that, eh? Well, she can now!) She sputtered and coughed, then laid back against the rock, exhausted. Cyborg shrugged, picked her up and brought her inside.

(Short chappie, but I didn't have much 2 say. sry)


	5. Awakening

Chapter Five: Awakening

Dear readers: The main character was based off of several characters/ things: a charactern in "Angel Sanctuary", Birdwoman (member of the JLA), and a couple of my reoccurring dreams.

that is all. Let us get back to my story. :-P

When I regained conciousness, I felt a strang vibe of deja vu. My wing hurt, and I had people looking down at me. The only thing that truly felt different was that these people looked at me in a way that I was not afraid of. When I moved my hand in front of my eyes to shield them from the harsh light, a chirpy little voice from the doorway announced, "Glorius! She has awakened!" When she said this two lanky guys somewhere about my age ran in. I was hooked up to tubes. I looked at my wing. It was propped up on a table in front of a dark girl in a purple cloak. She seemed to be working on it. As I watched her, she raised my wing slightly. Her hands were in a strange spherical shadow. She then muttered three words that I couldn't understand. My wing turned black and the bone reentered my flesh, and the skin healed. She put a splint on my wing and bandaged it. It stood stiff and awkwardly straight away from my body. When she had moved the bone, It made me flinch, and the light that was above me exploded. Everyone gasped, including me. Tiny flecks of glass sprayed everywhere.

A thin , green elf-like guy sighed and mumbled, "Don't worry.... I'll get it." And shuffled to a closet. He rummaged through a box and pulled out a brand new lightbulb. "Don't sweat it. We go through TONS of these things when Raven here has mood swings." He smiled. The cloaked girl shot daggers at him with her eyes. He ran into the hallway, Raven pursuing him.

(Raven's Point Of View)

The new girl seems.......interesting. I don't even know her name! But, something weird did happen when I healed her. A lightbulb popped. That has only happened to me.... maybe we have something in common?


	6. Familiarity

Chapter Six: Familiarity

"Hello....ummm... my name is Alexiel. Thanks for helping me out and all, but I really should be going..."

A boy with a cape said, "Your wing is broken, and we are on an island. Why don't you stay a while? My name is Robin. We are the Teen Titans."

Raven and the green guy walked in. He was blushing really bad.

Raven had her hood up, hiding her face. Robin introduced me to Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Robin showed me to their main room, where their kitchen and this humongous T.V were. The rest of the Titans glanced at me (nervously? couldn't tell...) but returned to their normal routines. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned on the PlayPlatform. Starfire was in the kitchen, cooking something....weird. Raven levitated above the floor, meditating. Robin led me to a unused room.

"This can be your room. You can stay here as long as you want."

I nodded and gave him a brief smile. He walked back down the hall. I entered the room. It was pretty dusty. The room had a high ceiling. It had some real potential of being really cool.Raven offered to help to chain the bed from the ceiling. I dusted and cleaned the place, and painted it sky blue.... I just couldn't stand the white..... And after that, my room was finished! I realized that I really needed some more clothes, and maybe a nice down blanket.....

I walked into the main room. All the titans were in there. When I walked in, the titans all looked at me. Even Raven opened her eyes.

"Anyone want to go to the mall?"


	7. Relative Normality

Chapter 7: Relative Normality

Starfire- "Oooo! I just love the mall of shopping!" (giggles)

Cyborg- "Look at all the ladies! Booyah!"

Me- "okay! Where to go first?"

Robin- "Here. (he hands me a black plastic card with a yellow "T" on the front) Just show them the Titan Card when you want to buy something."

Me- "Thanks." (blushes)

I headed towards Old Navy. The people inside all stared at me as I picked out some thick blue jeans, a few blue hoodies, and a couple of random tee-shirts. I showed the cashier the card, and she waved me through. I headed to a Bed Bath and Beyond. I bought a down comforter and a white fur rug.

Later, I found the titans at the food court at a booth in the wall, eating some pizza. Starfire had oviously found a store that sold hair stuff; she had a LOT of bobby pins in her hair.

Robin scooted over to give me room to sit down. Apparently, the titans were arguing over whether or not pizza places should be allowed to put pepperoni and sausage on the pizzas they sell. Beast Boy had named the late pig that the sausage was mad from 'Oinky'. I tried to sit down, but my wings kepton getting in the way, so I grabbed a chair from another table and sat down.

"Friend, how did you come here?" Starfire said with a grin. All I could do was shake my head and say, "I'm not sure." I looked up to see Beast Boy scoot an inch closer to Raven. Raven glared at him and he fell off the bench. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and me all laughed at the pair.

After an hour or so at the mall, we headed back to the tower. We all went to the main room. I sat next to Cyborg and Beast Boy to watch them play a new video game they had newly bought at the mall. Now that I had been confined for a few days, the tower was very familiar. Of course, since my wing was still in a splint, I couldn't leave the tower, but I learned much about my new roomies. Starfire seemed to like Robin, and vise versa. There was also a slight hint that (maybe?) Raven liked Beast Boy. She covered it up very well, if she did. But I'm pretty sure Beast Boy liked Raven. I wasn't really attracted to any of the titans. It seemed that if I was, I would be intruding. I felt so out-of-place among these..... super heroes. I was a freak among celebrities. I didn't belong....

I decided that the night after my wing healed, I'd leave. I never realised how fragile my wings were and how long it took for them to heal!

I yawned. Probably should hit the hay. I stood and anounced, "I'm really tired.... I'm gonna go to bed. Good night!"

I left for my room, and the sheets were calling my name.


	8. Scars

Chapter Eight: Scars

A scalpel bites into flesh, leaving a trail of red in its wake. Feathers fall like rain. A feminine scream. Bright lights shine from holes in a bright white wall. People are flung against walls. A feather drops on a large puddle of blood. The ripples spread. 

I screamed. Starfirfe burst into my room. I was covered in a cold sweat. Random things in my room were floating in the air. I closed my eyes as tight as they could go and clamped my hands over my ears.

"What is happening to me?!" I screamed. "Why does this happen? What is wrong with me?" I started bawling my eyes out. Starfire flew up to my bed. She sat down next to me and held me as I cried.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you are simply different, just like all of us."

She rubbed my back, right between my wings. It made me feel better. I had a glimpse of a memory of someone rubbing my back as I cried long ago. But it went as soon as it came.

The other titans ran in. Raven stared at the things that were floating. She muttered something. I felt something tugging at the back of my mind. I let go of it, and the things fell heavily on my floor.

Starfire picked me up like you would a baby and floated to the ground and sat me down. I could feel that my eyes were puffy. Everyone sat down in a semi-circle around me except Raven. She floated above the floor, with her hood up.

Starfire held my hand, comforting me. She looked at me caringly. 'Her eyes are a really pretty green, compared to my plain brown.' I thought.

"What troubles you, friend Alexiel?"

"Just a nightmare, that's all." I replied. She took her hand back; I guess my hands were still a little clammy from before.

The titans all asked if I was okay in their own way, and all eventually left into the hall. Raven stayed. A little voice in the back of my mind said with a sarcastic tone, "Great. Another head case to deal with."

"I'm not a head case." I said. I got to my feet and turned my back on her. If I had been able to see her face, I would have seen her jaw drop a mile.

'You can hear me?' The voice said. It had the signature monotone of Raven's, so I assumed It was her.

'I guess I can.'

'How did you get this way?'

'I'm not sure'

A razor buzzes off hair near the back of a neck. An electric saw whirrs. 

The memory was short and fleeting, but it still brought tears to my eyes. My hand shot up to the base of my head. The hair was shorter there, and in one spot, a smooth scar ran down. I turned around and hugged Raven. She "stood" stiff, but slowly softened and hugged me back slightly.

I stood back. She looked into her eyes forlornly and she muttered, "Come with me"


	9. Realization

Chapter Nine: Realization

Raven brought me into her room. The place was gothic and kinda creepy, but artsy and sort of soothing. She levitated in a sitting position in front of the floor to ceiling window that served as one wall. I sat on the floor next to her.

"Okay.... now clear your thoughts, and....." She started to chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

This made me have the weirdest feeling. I suppose that the only way you can describe it was that my mind felt lighter. My senses felt more.... accute. My mind was beginning to drift.

"Dinner!" Cyborg called.

The world came rushing back. I squinted my eyes. When I went to stand, I noticed that I was no longer sitting.

I had been floating.

Raven had blocked Cyborg out, and was still chanting. I tapped her shoulder. "R-R-Raven?"I stuttered. She slowly turned her head towards me. She looked like she was about to bite my head off. But as soon as she saw that we were eye level, she put her hood on and stood.

"Dinner's ready." She walked to her doorway, turned around, and looked at me like she expected me to leave.

"How do I get down?"

"Just uncross your legs and stand, you reta-"

"Are you guys coming?" Cyborg yelled again.

Raven floated into the hall when she saw that I was following. I sat at the dinner table. Apparently Cyborg had won the fight over the spatula tonight; a big plate of ribs loaded with BBQ sauce was at everyone's place except Beast Boy's. He sat slouching in his seat with his arms folded over his chest pouting.

"Tofu smells waaay better anyways." He said with a scowl.

A sweet summer breeze blew through an open window. A few feathers were let loose, almost falling in the food. I blushed.

"Sorry guys. I'm almost done molting, I promise."

(Raven's POV)

She levitated by accident. I had to train and learn for months to do that. I have to learn more about her; maybe her past holds the key to why she is able to make shuch fortunate accidents. I've had enough of her accidents lately. I'm taking her splint off soon, and I hope she leaves.... maybe I take that back. She has nowhere to go. I think....

(Robin's POV)

Alexiel is a talented .....adolecent, and I'm very anxious to see her in action. I do believe that that will be a long time from now, though. She doesn't seem too familiar with what she is capable of. I think that Raven let her into her room all day until dinner. That has to say something.

(Star's POV)

Alexiel had a bad dream last night. I comforted her until my friends came. She made things float like Raven! Raven dragged her to her room and Today's dinner-feast was most glorious! We consumed ribs of the cow with a red sticky sauce that they called the "bar-buh-quoo". Beast Boy said he was not hungry, but later I saw him cooking tofu for himself. Earthly ways are so facinating. (giggles)


	10. Renewed freedom And then there were six

Chapter 10: Renewed freedom- And then there were six....

I woke up the next morning, relieved by the fact that nothing was floating when I opened ny eyes. I guess I had woken up late. I trudged into the kitchen and opened the pantry to look for some good cereal. I quickly selected some Honey Bunches Of Oats, grabbed a bowl, and sat down. I was still pretty much half awake. Robin walked in.

"Your wing should be healed by now. Would you like me to check later?"

I looked up at him and said ,"Sure." Only it sounded like "murrr" because I was saying this through a mouthful of partly-chewed cereal.

After I finished my breakfast, I hopped into the shower, being careful not to get my flight feathers too wet; they weren't very water-resistant. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked down the hallway to my room. I had to hold it pretty low, or my wings would be uncomfortable. Beast Boy and Cyborg were running down the halls playing "stankball ". The "ball" barely missed my just washed head. They froze when they saw me in a towel. I blushed and power-walked back to my room. 'Remind me WHY I agreed to living with three guys again??' I said to myself with a grin.

I slipped on my favorite cargo pants and a long-sleeved shirt. I remembered how icy the sky was, even in the summer. It was funny how I had to ruin so many shirts by punching holes into them. I walked down to the main room, and nobody was there. I walked around. I heard a ball bounce from above. 'Ahhh... the roof!' I climbed the stairs and opened the door that led up to the roof. The titans were up there, as I suspected, playing volleyball. Robin called a time-out and clipped my bandages. I stretched my wing, enjoying the feeling.

"Feel better?" He said with one of his grins.

"You have NO idea. Be right back!"

I ran as hard as I could, using the rectangular shape of the top of the tower as a runway. I felt the air bulge against the bottom of my wings, and force me up just before I reached the edge. I lifted myself up in a tight arc upward, trying to get as high up as I could get as quick as possible. I looked down. The titans looked so tiny from this high up! I made the decision that now was as good of a time as ever to show off. I made myself go straight up, flapping as quickly as I could, then when I felt I had gone high enough, I stayed still and let gravity do the work for me. It made me do this back-wrenching back bend, but it still looked tcool. I fell straight down, then tilted my wings up to do a loop de loop, and headed back to the roof. Once I found the spot I wanted, I flared my wings and settled onto the roof softly; like some bird-of-prey. The titans formed a semi-circle around me after I landed.

"Well. That felt good." I announced with a grin.

Beast Boy tossed me the volleyball and said with a toothy grin, "Nice."

Starfire bounced and clapped like a joyful little cheerleader after a big state tournament victory.

"That was wonderfully fantastic!" She yelped.

It was amazing how that girl NEVER ran out of pep. She would probably be an optimist until the day she died. 'Does she ever run out of adverbs?' I wondered.

"Awesome, little lady!" Cyborg punched me playfully on the shoulder. Only thing was, was that it didn't feel too playful! It was all I could do to not rub it.... didn't want them to think I couldn't take it!

I looked behind me and saw only three or four feathers on the roof, instead of twenty-zillion.

Robin was about to say something when an electric beep rang through the air. Everyone was blinking. 'Ooookayyy..... that would be something to look into....' I thought to myself.

"Titans! Trouble!"

Some villian named "Control Freak" was at a bookstore. When we got there, Robin said, "Control Freak, you can't control...THIS!" as he punched him. Eventually, after an hour or so of fighting, Raven broke his remote control in half, and the police took Control Freak to jail.

Starfire and me got into an interesting conversation about what is in a twinkie, and so I really didn't notice the other titans rushing to get to the tower before me. When Star and I got into the tower, the titans were all there waiting for me. Starfire giggled.

"What's this all about?" I said.

Robin placed a smooth round thing in my hand. When he moved his hand away, though, I could see what it was. It was a communicator!

"Welcome to the team!" He said with a grin.

Cheers and shouts of 'you go girl!' and 'BOO-yah!' were yelled between 'Wonderful!'s were heard. I kinda took everything in partway; I couldn't believe that I had been accepted. My eyes filled.

"You have no idea what this means to me...."

I hugged Robin through my tears. Starfire got a little nervous by that, so I made it short.

We had a movie night that night, and I guess it was Starfire's turn to pick, because we watched a movie called "Froo-Froo The Little Lost Dog". To tell you the truth, it actually wasn't too bad. Raven didn't like it too much, but that's nothing new.

Everyone was tired after the movie from fighting evil books and flying CDs. I, especially went to bed with good dreams.


	11. Breakaway

Chapter 11: Breakaway

Days turned into months, and I found myself looking out my window at a winter wonderland. The white hurt my eyes. I remembered a time when I didn't have to look away from the white. I used to love snow, bu that was a long time ago...

I walked to the main room where everyone was. When the door opened, all I could see was that somehow, all hell had broken loose. I'm not sure how it happened, but for some reason every titan was mad at the other four. All except Starfire, who was trying (and failing!) to be referee. No one notices me walk in. Cyborg stands up and changing from yelling at Beast Boy to yelling at Raven. He snatches the book she was reading from and throws it; and the direction he just happened to hurl it was.... my direction. It hits me square in the face. I yell out in pain. When I had yelled, I heard a massive bang. I fall on my back. Everyone freezes. Everyone except Beast Boy, that is.

"No. Way. You have GOT to be kidding me. What THE HECK. DID YOU DO. TO MY....GAME?!"

I sat up and rubbed my forehead. I looked up and saw a blank screen and a steaming play station.

A steady stream of apologies poured from my mouth. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I ran downstairs and out the door in tears. My communicator fell to the floor with a clatter. Finally outside, I shivered, but made my decision. I ran as hard as I could waiting for the wind to thrust me to the sky.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But, I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And break away....

My tears fell like rain. I flew until I couldn't recognize where I was and the air was warm. I had flown so long, that i even saw the turquiose water below me that meant there was some kind of tropical island nearby. I turned my wings down, and settled on the sand.

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean....

A seagull woke me. I shooed him away. It flew away with a squak and left me a white feather. 'So similar.....'

Nobody could take me in for too long. Nobody wanted me. Not even the titans. But it did hurt to leave them behind.....

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta

Take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Tears stung my eyes again. I ran towards the shore, taking off over the water. My toes hit a passing wave, so i pulled up. And up. And up.

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But, I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And break away

Breakaway


	12. The eyes of the dove

Chapter 12: The eyes of the dove

I was flying over the ocean, lost in my thoughts. I was going to fly back to Jump City, but without warning I tilted my wings to the right. I found myself in a city called Mictopia. People looked up at me when I flew pat, but thet didn't point or laugh. They seemed like they didn't even care. I landed in an empty, forgotten alley. There was a peice of dirty cardboard on the ground. I needed a place to sleep, but this would have to do. 'At least it's dry....' I sighed, plucked out a bunch of warm doun feathers one by one, then I made a make-shift nest. I tucked my wings under and drifted off.

(Raven's POV)

"So..... what do we do now?" Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"We go after her!" Robin announced, making his "hopeless determined face" as I call it.

"No. She's long gone by now. The only way to find her is to look through her eyes." I paused, gathering my strength. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...." I drifted into a trance. I felt my conciousness fan out in a wide radius. I looked long and hard, discarding many people that were nearby. After a half an hour, I finally got across the ocean. When I got to the continent across the sea, I felt a white mind that was unbelievably strong. It was Alexiel's. I enterered without permission. Her memories tried to push me out: A warm family in a small town. A truck with an eye insignia raced down a snowy road. White downy feathers float to a white floor. 

I finally got past her memories and got to her eyes. I saw the backs of her eyelids.

'Alexiel. Wake up.'

(Alexiel's POV)

I opened my eyes with a groan. I hadn't been asleep long, and I was really tired. I heard something. A rustling, maybe? I stood and threw my senses. Nobody around for miles. Then I felt the reason. A black-purple aura was clouding my mind.

'Hello?'

'I'm here. It's Raven.'

'Why are you here? How did you-'

'That doesn't matter. I- I mean...WE. We want you back. Please come home. We....miss.....you. I guess.'

'I'm sorry Raven..... I can't go back. Not for a while, at least....'

My head turned up. It was pitch black outside. The stars were bright and perfect. The tears rolled off my chin and dropped to the pavement below.

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Dude..... is Raven crying??"

Raven had been looking for Alexiel for over an hour. I guess she finally found her.

The other titans turned around.

"Yeah, I think she is!" Cyborg said, pointing.

I felt bad that in a roundabout way, I was making Raven cry. Although I couldn't tell her and she could never love me back, I still did love her. I just couldn't let anyone know....

(Alexiel's POV)

I heard yelling in the street. I turned my head to the noise. There were two stumbling burly men coming out of a bar.

"Heeyy.... wha's tha?"

"I dunno......

They got really close to where I was. I could smell one guy's rancid breath. I held my breath and prayed for them to turn around. They did. A hard wind blew, and one feather from my makeshift nest was picked up and dropped on the back of the meaner of the two's neck. He whirled around and his eyes met mine. He smiled maliciously. He walked toward me.

"Why is a little lady like you out so late?"

The other guy said, "Yeah..... you got any money, you stupid girl?"

I shook my head.

They laughed at me. I looked to the sky, but I had no room to take off. They were cornering me.

'What do I do, Raven?'

'I can't help you, all I can do is watch.'

After a few more steps, they had me cornered. The man got so close I could see every pore. I closed my eyes. A white hot pain shot through my stomach. My eyes shot open, and I fell to my knees. I felt the purple-black in my mind rushed away.

(Beast Boy's POV)

Raven had been in her trance for a good while now. The other titans had long gone to bed, but I watched Raven silently, just looking how perfect her face was. She looked completely relaxed and calm; I knew her mind wasn't at the tower.

Without warning, she opened her eyes and fell to the ground, clutching the side of her stomach. I saw a small rosette of blood being absorbed by her leotard.

I rushed to her side, holding her head up with one hand.

"You guys?! Come quick!"

(Alexiel's POV)

With the knife still in my side, I stood up. Blood trickled down from my stomach to my thigh, but I could no longer feel the pain. The thugs stared at me in awe. One ran away. I took a step forward, and then another, until I was at the very end of the shadow cast by the alley. He saw my wings and fell over backwards. His friend ran away. I felt the control over my powers that Raven had briefly taught me swiftly slide away. The man shot into the clouds in a blink, and slammed onto the pavement below. I passed out from the loss of blood, knowing that killing someone was the last thing I would ever do.


	13. Content

Chapter 13: Content

I opened my eyes. The room was lit only by the sunlight filtering through the window. I sat up, not recognizing where I was. I suddenly remembered what had happened last night. I had killed someone.

The door opened. An old lady walked slowly to the bed and sat next to my feet.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Sure, I guess so... but could I ask where I am?"

"Yes, sweetie. Don't you remember? I brought you here. You're at the hospital."

This place didn't seem like a hospital to me; it had velvet drapes, and plush chairs. Everything was either wine red or an off-white cream color. I was even laying on a down matress! How could this be a hospital?

An IV was taped to my arm, and a bandage wrapped around my stomach. There was a small spot of blood on it.

"Am I gonna be okay?"

The lady smiled and said, "Of course."

She patted my shin and with difficulty, stood.

"Push the call button if you need me."

She left. A tv remote sat on the bad next to my right hand. I was surprised I hadn't noticed it before. I turned on the tv. The news was on, and I was on it. It was footage from a traffic camera. The man I had killed rose into the air, and off camera. The traffic camera zoomed on to my face. I was grinning. I had wanted to kill this man......... and I had succeeded.

I tore the IV out of my arm. A lamp shattered. I froze, hoping nobody heard. I heard nothing. I looked at myself in a mirror. I was wearing a baggy white shirt over my bandage, and the same jeans that I had been wearing when I had ran away. There were sensors attached to my chest that ran up to a machine that was probably kept track of my hearteat. I turned off the machine, then took the sensors off, not wanting to trip an alarm. I stood up and peeled the bandage. I had eight stitches. Each thread made my stomach look like I had hair sprouting from my side. The floor was warm under my feet. I took a few steps to the door and opened the door. I peeked out into the hall. It was almost pitch-black. I sprinted down the hall, hardly able to see where I was going.

Finally, I saw a huge loft window. I punched through it and the glass gouged my hand. I ignored the pain and kept punching, trying to make a big enough hole for me to fit through. After a while, the window was free of glass. I jumped out, and found myself in the suburbs. There were kids playing basketball and coloring with chalk in their driveways. A few kids stopped their bikes to look up and gawk at me, but I was too busy trying to find where I was to look back down at them.

I finally got tired of flying. I landed in a quiet neighborhood street. I looked down and saw that my shirt was in ribbons from the window. The blood from my knuckles had gotten on the shirt too. I definitly needed a new one. I walked down the street. This was a subdivision full of families, so nobody was outside at sunset. I walked to a porch and rang the doorbell. A middle-aged woman anwered the door. She was in a nightgown and looked as if she had just woken up.

"Hello? Who are you? Why are you here?"

She looked like she thought I was going to kill her on the spot.

"I'm......Alex. And I was just wondering if you had an extra shirt, if it wasn't too much trouble. Mine kinda got ripped."

She ran over to the couch where a laundry basket sat. She threw a jade green spaghetti strap shirt at me and slammed the door. I tied my old shirt my waist and slipped the new one on, surprised that it fit. Inside, unknown to me, the lady was calling 911. I flew off.

"That girl with the wings was just at my house..... yeah. 681 Braemere Way. Thank you."

(Robin's POV)

"Where did you say she had gotten to again, Raven?" I said.

"Mictopia." She announced with a pained monotone.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, eyes wide.

"That is, I believe, far away?" Starfire said, quizically.

"Okay Titans. To the T-plane!"

We rushed inside the T-plane. We all belted up, ready for a long trip. Starfire looked happier than anything. I smiled at her. She grinned back. I flipped the ignition switch, and we were off.

MEANWHILE

(Alexiel's POV)

I saw tall buildings on the horizon. I aimed for the tallest one, and after about ten minutes, I settled on it's roof. I used my old shirt as a blanket and settled down for the night. I looked at the sun. It was almost done setting, and for the first time in a long time, I felt content.


	14. I'm like a bird

Chapter 14: I'm like a bird

I woke up to sirens blaring. I ripped the blanket off my back and stood. A huge crowd of people were at the base of the building I was standing on, but from where I stood, they looked like tiny multi-colored speckles. I went back to my warm little spot on the roof to sit down, thinking that maybe it was a parade or some other thing like that.

Unfourtunatly for me, it wasn't a parade. I didn't know this yet, but there was a few police officers entering the building. They rode the elevator to the 123 floor, then took the stairs to the roof. When they got to the roof they spotted me curled up in a ball, sound asleep.

I was kicked in the ribs and that's what jolted me out of my nap. There were four cops looking down at me smugly. One grabbed my arm and jerked me to my feet. I said nothing. Another read me my rights as the third cuffed my wrist. Before he could cuff the other, I kicked him a smidgen low and used his shoulders to catapult myself into the air. I heard the fourth cop yell into his radio.

'I need to get back home, but I dont know where that is, and they are after me here.' I thought glumly.

Im like a bird

Ill only fly away

I dont know where my soul is

I dont know where my home is

MEANWHILE

(Raven's POV)

We were having trouble finding what part of town Alexiel was in. We settled on a helicopter pad on a rooftop and spread out to look for her. Cyborg stayed inside, so nobody could try to steal "his baby".

Robin called in on the communicator and said, "I found something. I'm giving you the coordinates."

There was Alexiel's picture along with a map of where Robin had found 'something' on my communicator. I landed on the sidewalk and said to a random pedestrian, "Have you seen this girl?"

"Oh her? She was on the news..... she killed someone. How could you've not seen the broadcast? It was all over the country. There was some cop break over at JC tower-"

I cut him off."Sorry. But she'd never do that."

And with that, I flew off.

(Alexiel's POV)

I swooped low over the crowd that had collected on the sidewalk around my tower. A few people screamed and ducked. A man on the street tried to grab the cuff that was still attached to my wrist as it streamed past him. I decided that swooping low over stupid people was definitly a bad idea. I pulled up and cut my speed to enjoy the cityscape under me. And that's where I made my mistake. I should have high-tailed it out of there as soon as I could, but I didn't count on that the cops would somehow follow me, but they did.

Two helicopters pulled up on each side. One had an eye insignia. I looked inside. Vie was piloting. He looked at me. The silver entered again.

'LAND! If you don't, we will shoot. I brought you into this world, and I will take you out.'

Vie pointed down as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did.....

I looked to the other side. A police helicopter flew alongside me. The cop who was piloting pointed to the ground in the same way.

I nodded and began to lower my altitude. Then, without warning, I did a front flip and twisted to change directions in midair, leaving them behind me.

'We have permission to shoot now. Be ready to get what you have been asking for.'

'I have been waiting for a very long time.'

I swooped down into the street, inches over the tops of cars and buses, waiting for the inevitable.

(Raven's POV)

It was then that I saw it. The black helicopter with the white eye insignia from Alexiel's memories. I followed its path as it swooped to the street. Alexiel was skimming the road. She was a sitting duck going so slow in plain sight, not trying to throw off the helicopters. I entered her mind for the second time, not believing the memory I encountered there.

(Alexiel's POV)

The purple-black started to enter my mind again. I tried to shove it out, not wanting her to see my most secret memory, but her mind was more concentrated and strong than mine.

'So it is true...'

'I....I....I lost control. I couldn't.....'

All you need to know is

your faith in me

Brings me to tears

She told me where the rest of the titans were and that I needed to talk to them. She said that she'd take care of the helicopters. I looked back and watched as she said her three cjoice words and forced the helicopters to the ground then broke the tails off.

I took to the sky and into a cloud. The cloud made my slin feel like I was being pricked with a thousand needles. When I emerged I saw the T-plane parked on a helicopter pad on the rooftop of a hospital. I landed on top. The crash I must have made caused Cyborg to rush outside. He probably thought that I was some random punk out to steal whatever they could. When he saw me innocently sitting on the bubble cockpit, he softened and smiled, embarassed of his reaction. He looked kinda helpless, as if he couldn't think of anything to say.

"When did'ja get that?" He stuttered pointing to the eye insignia branded to my arm.

I covered it quickly with my hand, remembering why I used to always wear some sort of sleeved shirt in public.

"I've always had it..."

He turned around and talked into his forearm.

"Guys! She's here! Let's go already!"

Raven landed on the rooftop and walked into the plane, not even glancing at me. I followed.

'Can you help me get control? I can't let this happen again.....'

'It will take months of hard work, but only if you are willing.'

'Nobody else knows yet. Please Raven. Can I be the one to tell them?'

'If that's what you want....'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Are Robin and Star..... a "thing"'

Robin, Star, and Beast Boy walked in and sat down at their seats. Raven smiled at my thought.

'We're not sure yet....'

All I could worry about was what I would do when I finally returned home.


	15. Reaction

Chapter 15: Reaction

After a long flight, we finally settled into the docking station that I didn't even know existed in titan tower. It felt good to know that this was home.

'Now.... what was that important thing I had to do.....'

And then the memory hit me full force: Blood trickling down denim. A scream.... then a crunching noise. More blood. Then blackness... I had killed someone. And now I had to tell everyone else.

We walked up the stairs. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were talking about what had happened on the plane ride up to Mictopia. Robin was the only one truly listening; I was busy thinkingof ways to say what I needed to, and Raven, was.... well...... Raven.

When we reached the door to the main room, I jumped in front of the group. Raven let her hood down. My palms started to sweat.

"Friend? Is there something you need to partake in telling us?" (Of course, that was Star.)

"Ummm...... yeah. About that. See...."

Silently, I said to Raven, 'What do I say?'

"The truth." She said out loud.

Everyone turned around, confused at her outburst. I blushed. Thinking how it really wasn't an outburst.

I said the following as quickly as humanly possible: "Well this guy stabbed me I lost control so I accidentally killed him." But it probably sounded like one word because their eyes were like this --- 8-o. Even Raven could hardly understand me, and she already knew what I needed to say.

I power-walked so fast my P.E teacher would have been proud. I didn't look back; I went straight to my room. If I had, I would have heard Beast Boy say, "Whoa...", I would have heard Starfire's squeak, and I would have seen Cyborg scratch the back of his blue metallic neck. (A big manga-style sweat drop is on his forehead) Raven went to her room, and emerged again with something shiny in her hand.

My door opened. Raven sat down next to me on the floor. She handed me a big metal.... thing with a blue jewel that was mounted on a diamond shaped metal peice. I turned it over. The jewel was bare in back; no metal mountings held it from behind, only on the sides.

"It's a shakra. It will tone your powers."

"How do you use it?"

She motioned for me to give it to her. I did. She moved my hair and fitted it around my forehead so that the jewel sat just above where my brow and my nose met. It kind of looked similar to a crown, and made my mind calmer. It was easier to think.

"Wow... how did Iever function without one of these? Thank you Raven..... this means a lot...."

"Don't mention it." She said, as she got up and left the room. Before the door closed after her, she added, "Meditate."

And I obeyed.


	16. Intertwining paths

Chapter 16: Intertwining paths

My new shakra helped me drift off. I realized that I was in a new state of mind; although I was me, my conciousness could break away to go wherever my whims willed me. I drifted toward the main room and through the door. While it was closed. Robin, Cy, Beast Boy, and Star where all watching "Mold of Fungus", which, it seemed, was Star's favorite show. Robin stood up abruptly when I went in and turned towards me.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Beast Boy said, looking around.

"You are blocking the viewing of the best of shows, friend." (Guess who!)

Robin slowly sat down, and I took this as a que to leave. Instead of going back to my room, I went down the hallway to Raven's. I collided with her when I went around the corner. The only problem was there was no collision. I went right through her. She gasped and stared at where I was. I snapped back into my own body, surprized at what I was capable of doing. I stared at my hands to make sure I was myself.

Raven burst my door open. She looked at me, bewildered.

'What did you just do?'

'I'm not sure...was it bad?'

'It's not bad. Just don't do it again.'

'I don't even know how I did it. Is it dangerous?'

'Come here.'

I got up and stood in front of her. She put her forefinger on my shakra, and I followed her lead. She said her three choice words, and a wind whipped my room.

I was walking down a purple-black road bordered by purple-black grass. When I looked up, I saw that the sky was the same color. I walked further. When I reached the end of the road, it turned white. Everything on this side of the road was white, similar to mine.

Raven was on the other half of the path. I reached out to her, but when my hand crossed the division of the two colors, I felt a great amount of electricity jolt me. I reeled back.

'This is a mind link. You're in my mind, I'm in yours.

'How do we get out?'

'I'll tell you as soon as I'm done.'

(Raven's POV)

I had to find the secret to her past that would tell me the reason why she was as strong as she is. If I could find that out, maybe I could help her gain control of her abilities. She astrally projected herself this morning, and she didn't even try. I had been trying to have an out-of-body trance for months. She seemed to have the same powers I did, minus healing herself. We had to do that for her.

I saw her sit down on my side of the link as I sifted through "filing cabinets" that were in trees and rocks along the side of the road. They contained her memories and thoughts.

I opened a file.

'NOOO!' She screamed.

A sweet lady handed her a lunchbox and kissed her goodbye. But instead of a school bus that pulled up, it was a black van. The van swerved in front of her and a man tackled her from behind with a wet cloth pushed against her mouth and nose. 

When the memory passed, I saw her on her knees with her eyes shut up tight and her hands pressed hard against her ears. I walked up to the divide and thought,

'Get up.'

She obeyed, with tears welling in her eyes.

'Do as I do.' I thought, unfeeling.

I raised my hand and so did she. I put it on the divide, and she mirrored me. The monochromatic scene faded.

(Alexiel's POV)

I fell to my knees, drained of energy. I couldn't move if I tried. Raven sank to her knees too.

'What did you do?'

'I'm not sure.....I've never done that before.'

After a few minutes of being totally numb and helpless, I regained control of my limps. I stood, and she stood a few seconds after me. I strided over to a light blue papisson chair sitting by my bookshelf and my hanging reading lamp. Raven glided in front of it. I smiled.

"What was the black truck I saw?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was....." I trailed off, not wanting to say his name aloud. 'Vie.'


	17. Visions

Chapter 17: Visions

"Titans! Trouble!"

We rushed out of the tower in any way we could. I held Robin underneath me, and Starfire carried Cyborg effortlessly.

"Dr. Light has found a jewlery store."

'Can't let that happen, right?' I thought to Raven.

She smirked and nodded, giving me a rare smile.

When we finally got to the jewlery store, my arms were aching.

'For such a tiny little stick-man, he sure weighs a lot!' I thought to Raven, wishing we were landing.

"Here. Set me down here." Robin demanded.

I swooped and let him down gratefully. I circled back and landed.

Luckily, I had been working out, or else I would never be able to do any of this superhero crap. Starfire and I burst into the jewelry store.

There stood Dr. Light, with this hokey lightbulb painted on his chest. He was pointing his finger at the cashier. His finger had a light around it's tip. He held a bulging bag in his other hand.

"You move, and this guy gets it."

Suddenly I saw an image of Dr. Light holding Robin down to the ground. He was pointing his finger at Robin's eyes, blinding him. I mentally screamed.

Everyone went down to their knees, holding their hands against their heads to try to protect themselves from the noise, except Raven. She saw her oppurtunity and ran with it.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

A long cable was ripped from the drywall, and wrapped around Dr. Light's wrists.

I stopped "screaming", and realized that maybe by reacting to the vision, I could have saved Robin.

I certainly hoped so.

We flew back to the tower. As we flew, I mentally informed Raven of what I had seen.

'Tell Robin.'

'What would I say? "Hey Robin! I had this weird thought that an evil villian is going to blind you! Watch out!"'

'Seems good to me.'

I snorted. Robin looked up at me.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah.....about that..."


	18. Familiar sender

Author's Note:  
Thanks to everyone who readreview! I'm really sorry for not writing lately, I got a severe case of writer's block! Fourtunately, a good sumarian helped me out. (To-the-max, that's you!) He's given me a great ending scenario. I decided to tweak it just a tad, so even my co-author won't know EXACTLY what's going to happen. There is also a story that inspired the dialog part of this chapter. I'm pretty sure its called "Girl talk". Thank you for that quip of inspiration! And once again, thanks to all who are reading this!  
  
Chapter 18: Familiar sender When we got home, on the doorstep was a huge crate. On it, were black stenciled letters that said, "MAIL"  
Beast Boy ran up to it saying, "Dude! Fanmail!!"  
The rest of the titans waited as Cyborg lifted it with difficulty and brought it inside. The second he set it down Beast Boy swiftly turned into a gorrilla and pulled the top of the crate off, nails and all. Most of the letters were adressed to Starfire and Robin, but an also large amount were to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven only got a single letter and after she had picked it up, she went to her room. I went to mine, knowing that I wouldn't get any mail; I had basically just become a titan. I turned on my radio, and tuned it to a local station. I closed my eyes and laid on the faux white fur rug on my floor, letting the song encompass me. It felt good not to have to worry about anything.  
  
(Raven's POV)  
I sat on my bed, and opened my letter. It was sad how everyone else got piles and piles, and I only got one sorry little envelope. I slid my finger under the seal and took the peice of folded paper out, and began to read.  
"Raven-  
You and Beast Boy should-"  
I stopped reading and folded it into a tiny square and mentally held it over a lit candle. 'Yeah. Right'  
When the tiny flame had finally eaten the letter, I walked to the main room, where everyone was reading their fanmail, except for Alexiel. Apparantly, she had gone to her room after I had. "What'd your letter say, Raven?" Cyborg asked.  
The other three titans turned away from their mail to wait for my response.  
"Nothing of importance."  
Robin stood and walked towards me, with two letters in his hand. "Will you give these to Alexiel?"  
I walked away, hoping that her notes were better than mine.  
  
(Alexiel's POV) My serenity was short-lived. When the song had finally gotten to the chorus, someone knocked on the door. I cast my senses, and found that it was Raven. 'Weird.... she never goes to other people's rooms'  
I turned off the radio and got to my feet. I opened my door for her, and she let herself in. I walked back over to my rug and sat back down, indian-style. She did the same. "These are for you...." She trailed off, but extended two letters to me. I gratefully took them, and smiled.  
"I wonder who sent them?" I said.  
I looked at the first one. It's evelope was adressed in blue crayon and the handwriting was sloppy, like a kid's. I flipped it over and broke the seal. It said:  
"Dear Alexiel,  
My name is Jenny Buchanan. I am seven. I want too be just like you wen I grow up. You are so pretty. Maybe Cyborg or Beast Boy or Robin thinks so too? What is your favorite color. Have you always been a titan. Cuz i just started to see you on the news. please dont forget too write me a letter back.  
From,  
Jenny."  
  
"Awww... that's such a cute letter! I'll have to write her back. She even put her school picture in there! She's missing her two front teeth. How cute." I said.  
"Oh yeah. She's a cutie alright." Raven said without feeling.  
That made me smile less. I handed the letter to Raven. When she got to the part that mentioned the guys, I saw her eyebrows shoot up. The eye of my teddybear shot off it's tiny teddy bear head and richocheted off the ceiling, hitting me square in the temple. "OW! That really stings!"  
"Sorry. Did you read the part that she talked about the guys?"  
"Yeah, but she's only seven. She doesn't know."  
Starfire walked in and sat down next to me and Raven. "Did you get mail from our fans also?"  
I held up the letter we had just finished talking about. Star giggled.  
  
Star:"Do you ever think about what will happen when we are adults?"  
Raven:"I try not to."  
Me:"Why not?"  
Raven:"I don't think I'll be doing what I do now, that's for sure."  
Star:"Then what is it that you think you will be doing?"  
Raven: "Something else. Why? What do you see yourself doing?"  
Star: "I believe that I will be a mother."  
  
That made me and Raven laugh uncontrollably. I tried to talk through the laughter, but it was really hard. Me: "And who.. giggle do you think....snort will be the father?! more laughter  
Starfire was unfazed.  
Star: "I don't know yet. What do see yourself doing?"  
Raven returned to her unfeeling face, and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, saying nothing.  
  
(Raven's POV)  
  
Alexiel: "I don't think that I will ever settle down with someone. But hey. Who knows?"  
Yeah. She better not.  
Me: "I'm not the mother type....or the family type, for that matter.... I kinda didn't have a Brady Bunch kind of family..."  
Starfire: "Do you believe in romance at all?"  
Me: "Emotions are very dangerous. And, in any case, romance seems highly impractical. Plus, where would you find a guy that is boyfriend-material?"  
Starfire: "Does that mean that you do not consider our friends to be sufficient material?"  
I surpressed a snort. Alexiel grinned and thought to me, 'Well? Beast Boy does seem to have the hots for you'  
"He does not! What are you talking about?" I blurted.  
"Did I miss something?" Starfire asked.  
I thought about what Alexiel had said. Now that I thought about it, maybe he did. But it wasn't like I could do anything about it. I couldn't feel. And he knew that. 'Romance leads only to trouble. You can't.' I thought. I changed the subject, embarassed that I had entertained the thought.  
Me: "Didn't you get another letter?"  
(Alexiel's POV)  
Me: "Oh, yeah."  
I picked up the letter. The envelope was printed. It said only the essentials:  
"Alexiel Sparrow Titan Tower Jump City, RL 71025"  
There was no return adress. I flipped it over. On the back, was a wax seal. In the seal, there was an impression. A very familiar symbol had been pressed in the wax when it had been warm. A very, very familar symbol.  
  
So, Erin. (Yeah. I'm talking to you.) Exciting enough for you. It had better be. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you know. Gotta keep you wanting more. It's the way of life, get used to it. But, since I'm nice, I will give you an idea about the next chapter the name of the next chapter COULD be "Threats".;  
Sweet dreams! 


	19. Threats

Chapter 19: Threats

(Raven's POV)  
Alexiel gasped and dropped the envelope to the floor. I picked it up, and broke wax seal that held it together, not even glancing at the symbol that had haunted Alexiel's thoughts. The letter inside was printed in harsh red ink. In the top right corner an identical eye symbol was scrawled in red. The paper read:  
"I know where you are, and who you're with. I'm coming. And I'm bringing your siblings. When I'm done, there will be nothing left."  
The letter wasn't signed. Alexiel took the paper from my hand mentally, and began to read. Starfire read over her shoulder.  
  
(Alexiel's POV)  
If he was coming, I would stop him. 'Go get the others.' I instructed Starfire mentally.  
She nodded and flew out of my room as fast as she could. "I didn't know you had siblings." Raven said, sarcastically.  
"Neither did I."  
I left my room, not wanting to continue the conversation. The automatic door slid shut behind me, leaving her alone in my room. I didn't care; I had nothing to hide.  
I found myself walking down the hall that led to the roof door. I opened it and kneeled on the roof. I looked over the city, feeling a strange sense of protection similar to the way a gargoyle must feel, looking at the city life below.  
If Vie was coming, why couldn't I feel him approaching? What did the note mean? I couldn't sort anything out. I closed my eyes and began to meditate, feeling myself rise from the hard concrete of the roof.  
  
(Cyborg's POV)  
The whole gang was looking over my shoulder when I was doing scans on that letter 'Lexi got in the mail, minus Raven and 'Lexi, of course. They were probably doing their meditating. Introverts. Go figure.  
  
Me: "Scans show that there is absolutely nothing special about this letter! Can we go do something intresting now?"  
Starfire: "No, friend. Something about Alexiel's mail-from-the-fan does not seem right. You must find something out of place!"  
Robin: "Starfire's right. Something isn't right. But we can't find anything now, but maybe later we can try something else. But as of right now, I'm starving! Let's get pizza. We can sort everything out over breadsticks. Star, go get Raven and Alexiel. We are gonna get some pizza!!"  
Star got up to go get the others.  
"And we are not having the veggie pizza!" I said to BeastBoy.  
"So you're telling me you want to kill some poor defenseless animal?"  
"Number one, they're already dead. Number two, they're not defenseless. And we're not having any kind of vegtable on there, either."

--------------------At the pizza parlor--------------------  
(Cyborg's POV)  
Me: "Okay. So. What do we know about this guy?"  
Starfire: "Yes, friend. Tell us all about the Vie."  
We had ordered a four-for-all, since we hadn't been able to agree on a single pizza. Mine was a meat-lover's, Lexi's was a sausage mushroom, Robin had ordered extra cheese, and Starfire had ordered every topping known to man. She had even brought extra toppings fom home: sprinkles, chocolate sauce, nacho cheese dip, and salsa. It was just plain wrong. Beast Boy had asked for (what else?) the vegaterian pizza. Raven was holding a hot cup of herbal tea that she had gotten from a street vendor. (Who knew they even sold that crap on the streets?)  
  
Alexiel: "I can't tell you everything."  
Robin: "Why not?"  
Alexiel: "It's so foggy.....I can't remember it all."  
  
Alexiel turned her head toward Raven. When she did that, Raven's head moved from her cup of tea, and the two made eye contact. Then, Alexiel's eyebrows would move up and down every other few seconds or so. It's been getting weirder and weirder since that girl came along.  
  
(Alexiel's POV)  
'What do I tell them? I can't tell them everything.' I thought to Raven.  
'You have to. Trust me. The last girl who didn't tell us everything..... well, let's just say it was interesting'  
'Will you fill in the parts I can't remember?' 'I don't know your past'  
'You were in my mind twice! You know at least three quarters of it'  
'Fine'  
I turned to the rest of the titans, who by now were giving me the "you are seriously freaking me out" look. (Except for Starfire, who knew from personal experience that Alexiel and Raven could communicate mentally)  
I began my story the best I could. "Well, The earliest memory I have was when I was fifteen. I was walking to the bus stop......."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will you ever know her whole past? I'm not sure I will tell you.... but maybe the titans will? Haha. But anyways. For all who want to know my next chapter's name, I can't tell you; even I don't know it! Too bad for you!


	20. Unexpected Visit

For all you deeply confused readers, I have this system w/ my puntuations. "" before a sentence means a dream. "" before a sentence means a daydream. an apostrophe before a sentence means that the speaker is saying something telepathically. A "" symbol before a sentence is a song lyric. And that's about it! Happy reading

Chapter 20: Unexpected visit "Bye Mom!" I said, grabbing my lunchbox.  
"Come here!"  
I walk to the kitchen where my mom is packing my sister's lunch. She hugs me and smiles.  
"Have a good day at school."  
"I will. Love you."  
"Love you too..."  
I walk out the door. If I had stayed one second longer, I would have seen the single tear well up in her eye.  
I walked down the street, enjoying how orange the leaves were and how crisp the fall air was. I wrapped my scarf a little tighter to conserve more warmth. I walked a little out of my way to step on some crispy leaves that littered the street. Sice it was so early, the leaves hadn't been disturbed by passing cars yet.  
I yell to my friends on the corner, already at the bus stop.  
"Kelsey! Erin!"  
They wave, and set their backpacks on the sidewalk so they could come and walk with me.  
Just that second, a dark black van takes a sharp turn onto the street I was walking on. My friends scurry out of its way, only worrying about not getting hit. The truck was fishtailing in my direction. I hopped onto the sidewalk to avoid it, but the truck stops in front of me, and a man slowly comes out of the car with his hands up. He was wearing a white jumpsuit with some weird silver symbol on the shoulder. All my muscles were tense. Little did I know, there was an identical looking man in the bushes silently treading behind me. He takles me from behind and presses a wet cloth to my mouth and nose. I try to throw him off, but my movements were becoming slower and slower. I feel like I'm underwater. My knees give, then buckle. I close my eyes and give into the darkness that has engulfed me.

(Alexiel's POV, Alexiel is telling her history to the titans)  
"I woke up, and there was this weird book under my head.... It had the eye insignia on it.... and it brought me here. And tada. Here I am."  
The titans were all staring at me, open mouthed. (A manga-style sweat drop rolls down my head.)

Robin: "Whoa..... I never knew, Lexi."  
Raven put her hood on.  
Starfire: "Your mother figure punched you? This is a form of agression, is it not?"  
Raven: "Yes, Star."  
Me: "Well. I'm thouroughly embar-"

A crash from the roof shook the whole tower, making little particles of dust fall from the ceiling like snow.  
"TITANS! GO!"  
Cyborg put his hand on his face and slowly shook his head in mock disgust.  
"Is that a reaction? 'Cuz you know that everyone else is aware there's trouble."  
We all ran down the hallway that led to the roof door. When we got to the door, Robin kicked it down and got in his "ready position".;  
I couldn't believe what I saw next.  
"Vie....."  
DA, DA, DUMM.  
Tomorrow's chapter will be fun! I bet you are dying in suspense, and I love it! MWAHAHA! Bonne soir! 


	21. Siblings' Arrival

Chapter 21: Siblings' Arrival

The man of my nightmares stood on the roof passively. He had a pointy white beard and spiky short white hair. He was aged a little; maybe in his late forties. He wore a white suit with a silver tie.

"Dear, dear Alexiel. You act as if you don't miss me." Vie said with a sneer.

"How could I miss something that ruined my life?" I replied.

"Not ruined.... changed for the better. The only problem is that you have strayed from home. Your family misses you. You belong with us."

"What do you mean 'us'?"

Vie threw his head back and began to laugh like a crazed lunatic.

Dark grey clouds formed in the sky from virtually nowhere, and a strong gust of air whipped my hair against my face.

An inhuman screech filled the air.

A humongous dragon swooped down from the sky. I saw two figures on its back, and three flew alongside the dragon.

Cyborg: "What the..."

The dragon landed on the roof. The two figures slid off its back, and the dragon suddenly began to shrink. It eventually was reduced to a purplish colored lanky girl with royal purple hair and pointy ears.

One girl that had been on the girl's back was a blond with an impressive sword and a mechanical blue eye. She wore a blue tunic with white snaps.

The other girl was wearing shorts, and you could see the massive amounts of daggers and guns strapped to her legs. That girl had a light complexion, striking white hair and blue eyes. She held a pistol in her hand.

A boy with red longish hair was hovering in the air laying down, floating on a cushion of wind with his arms at a ninety degree angle. The harsh wind seemed to be emanating from his body. He wore a long red poncho that matched his eyes and hair.

I suddenly realised that there were only four people in front of me when I had clearly noticed six flying in.

'Weren't there two more?' I thought to Raven.

'How am I supposed to know?'

I heard a thump behind me and all six titans whirled around.

"We're right here."

The voice came from a heavy built male. He had black horns like a ram's that circled his pointy ears. Short curly black hair filled the space between his horns. He had wings like mine, but his were not feathery; instead they were bat-like and menacing. He had a long thick tail and he walked on the balls of his feet so the talon on his heel wouldn't be dulled. He wore only a long swatch of fur that circled his waist, completed by a thick leather belt.

The other male had long purple-black hair and royal purple eyes. He wore a short hooded cape and underneath a leotard similar to Raven's. In fact, he looked very similar to Raven. Perhaps even related.

"Crow?" Raven gasped.

Crow just smiled.

"My sweet Alexiel," Vie crooned, "meet your siblings, the Seers. Let me introduce you."

He pointed to the girl who had previously been a dragon.

"This is your sister, Primal."

Primal turned into a griffin, flared its wings, and roared. Primal switched back to her original form and bowed.

"This is Wisp, also your sister."

Wisp flashed her sword and suddenly appeared right in front of me, sword to my neck. She sheathed her sword, grinned, and flashed back to where she had been previously.

Vie beckoned to the red haired boy.

"This is Gust."

Gust flicked his wrist and an incredible wind pushed me back. Starfire tumbled backward, making Gust sneer.

"Meet Dove."

Dove shot the pistol she had been holding and shot it off. The bullet hit within millimeters from my bare foot. Vie chuckled.

"I see you have already met Crow. He is very... how do I say it .... accomplished in his 'studies'." Vie looked at Crow expectantly.

"Crow. Why are you here? I thought you were in Azarath?" Raven asked.

"The peaceful land of Azarath is not the kind of world I enjoy. I joined the Seers to fufill that wish."

Millions of unasked questions clouded Raven's eyes. I was surprised to see an emotion there.... I identified it as regret. Raven and Crow looked away from eachother's eyes simultaneously.

"And this. This is Galia. Your blood-brother." Vie said.

The horned male's chest swelled with pride at the mention of his name. He smiled at me sweetly.

Vie continued. "You are a natural born Seer, that's why I stole you from your original home, just like I did the rest of the Seers. But you. You were my first, my masterpiece. But don't think you were my last." He paused to smile at me.

"I perfected my art, and made my second prize. Galia. Then, you ruined all my plans, and escaped The Facility. When I learned you had joined the titans from one of Galia's visions, I made five others. I made them to be your rivals, titans. They will suceed in taking you down. Galia is to be with Alexiel, and nothing will stop us."

"What makes you so sure?" Robin said. "We'll stop you."

"Alexiel. Stop this nonsense and come with your family. These little kids don't know what they're getting themselves into." Galia said, in a sweet voice that could lull you to sleep.

"I have a family. Right here." I looked at my teammates that had circled me, protecting me.

Galia shook his head slowly, saddened.

"My sweet creation. You are making a fatal mistake." Vie said in a menacing tone.

"The only mistake I ever made was not killing you when I had the chance." I replied, muscles tense, wings flared.

"Then you leave me no choice. I'm utterly sorry......."


	22. Alexiel’s and Raven's battles

Readers-

Sorry for not writing for so long.... been waiting for help on this scene! Oh, and To-the-max, the name of the group is the Seers, not the Steers. I do not include cows in my story. Thank you. Anyways..... We left off at "I'm utterly sorry...."

* * *

Chapter 22: Alexiel's and Raven's battles

Vie turned his hand palm up, and motioned as if he was waiting for the Seers to begin.

The Seers tensed.

A sincere smile slowly crept across Galia's face when he stared into my eyes.

I wasn't sure whether to smile back or not; I would definitely look him up if he wasn't about to try to beat my face in.

Robin: "Titans! GO!"

Each Titan paired off to fight. Starfire took Gust, Raven took Crow, Cy took Wisp, BB took Primal, Robin took Dove, and I (of course) paired off with Galia.

He really had the loincloth thing going for him.

In a husky voice, Galia said, "So, blood sister. Let's see what you've got!"

I threw mental energy at his head, but he mirrored me and struck back. Our energy collided; white against a deep jade green. I pushed with all I had, but he matched me evenly. A drop of sweat rolled off my chin. I pressed my eyes shut and flung all the energy I could gather, but it still wasn't working.

I opened my eyes and broke the connection by stepping to my right. A jade green streak shot off to the horizon faster than a rocket.

Galia took to the sky, and I followed. He shot off toward the city, and I still followed him. We broke through the thick layer of clouds, and he looked back at me and grinned.

'Just wait, blood sister. You'll be all mine.' He thought to me with a smirk.

'What do you mean?'

He did a back flip which positioned him right above me. He wrapped his talons around my ankles. I tried to wriggle free, but that made his talons bite into my skin even more. I dipped my right wing, but that made his center of balance off, and sent us tumbling.

We were falling from the sky.

I flared my wings causing us to do a front flip. He grabbed a hold of one of my arms, then the other, forcing me to fly straight.

'Just wait my blood-sister.'

'Why are you calling me that?'

'We were created to be as one.'

'As one? What are you talking about?'

'We were created at the same time, with the same blood. We were created to be.... as one.'

'Oh, never mind. Tell me. Why are you doing this? Why are we fighting?'

'You are not on our side, and must be.... dealt with.'

He swooped downward, and the icy clouds stung my bare arms. When we broke free, the tower was right below.

He released his hold of my ankles and pushed me toward Earth. I knew I was going to fall, but I was taking down with me, no matter what.

I shot a psychic blast at the membrane of his wing.

It tore his wings to shreds.

He roared in pain and began to spiral downwards too. That's the last thing I knew until the impact.

A bright light behind my eyes, and then, blackness.

(Raven's POV)

Alexiel slammed into the tower.

Blood rolled down her lip. I went to help her, but as soon as I took a step to her, a volleyball pole smacked the backs of my knees, causing me to fall. I rolled, and whirled to see my attacker.

(Of course. It had to be Crow.)

I had not seen Crow since..... well, let's just say I haven't seen him in a very long time. We had been raised together (even though we did not share the same mother). But when I was nine, he left Azarath and I never saw him again.

"This should end quickly." He said.

"Yeah. I seriously doubt it." I replied.

I left him no time to think of a comeback.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

I struck him in the chest, hurling him into the concrete ledge that circled the edge of the tower, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oouf."

His head slumped against his chest.

I sneered, and turned my back on him.

I realized my mistake later.

A dark blue energy bolt hit me square between the shoulder blades. This knocked me to my hands and knees.

I heard Crow laugh behind me.

The anger boiled beneath my skin. With difficulty, I suppressed it and stood facing Crow.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

I shot an energy bolt at him again, but this time he was ready.

Our energies collided, and my black energy was slowly overtaking the blue. When it finally contacted his chest, he was whipped backward, and thrown to the ground.

I levitated to where he laid, and the second I rose my hand to finish him off, he grabbed a mixture of pebbles and grit into my eyes. My hands flew up to my face to ward off the blow, but I was too late. The pebbles had cut my eyes, and I couldn't see through my own blood. I couldn't fight back!

He punched my right ear.

My head jerked to the left.

He punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I sunk to the floor, trying to regain my composure.

My vision began to clear, and I saw a drop of my blood fall from my eyelashes.

I saw his foot swing.

A sharp pain and bright lights from the left side of my head. Then, the bright light turned to black.

* * *

Author's Note: This scene isn't over! We still have four fights to go! See you in Chapter 23! 


	23. The Other Titan's Battles

Chapter 23: The rest of the Titan's battles

(Starfire's POV)  
I saw my friend Raven become defeated. She had the blood streaming from her eyes. I was about to go to her, but the one called Gust floated on a breeze in front of me. He got so close, that the wind he generated from his body whipped my hair against my face. The skin on my face stung.  
I noticed a strangeness about him. His eyes were a natural red, the same with his hair. His white skin contrasted wonderfully.  
"Let's get down to buisness, sweetheart." Gust said with an obnoxious smirk.  
I threw a starbolt at his face, but just before impact, he extended his arms, wrists touching, and fingers clawlike. When he made this motion, my starbolt veered off to the left and dissapated.

Gust: That was weak, sweetie.  
Me: I am not your "SWEETIE"!

With that, I mustered all my boundless confidence and balled my fist. I lunged at him, and was about to deliver the best "black eye" of all time when he put his wrists together.  
A tornado flung me off the roof and into the ocean around the tower. I had a magnificently wonderful plan.  
All I had to to was hold my breath for as long as I could.  
(3 minutes later)  
Gust had come to look for my body, thinking that I had drowned. I saw a figure skim over the surface of the water, then stop. Could he have seen me?  
This was my oppurtunity! I burst out of the water, grabbing him from under the arms and I dragged him under.  
I could hear him yell at me, but I couldn't understand. The water muffled his cries. When we had gotten down to a sufficient depth, I released him. He put his wrists together, but of course, since we weren't above water, his wind abilities would not be able to help him.  
My plan had succeeded!  
Now all I needed to do was wait until he did the "passing out" so that I could throw him at his master's feet.

(Cyborg's POV)  
This little lady hadn't wasted any time.  
As soon as Robin said his line, Wisp dissapeared and reappeared behind me. She continued by slashing my back with her annoying sword.

Me: Just wait till I get my hands on you, little twerp!

Wisp laughed at my comment and dissapeared at my left. She slashed my arm, gouging a deep ravine in the human part of my arm. The next thing I knew, she had flashed behind me, and hit me square on the head with the broad-side (flat side) of her sword. My knees buckled, and I was out.

(Beast Boy's POV)  
I turned into a tiger and roared, feeling the sinews under my skin tighten, and my adopted whiskers bristle.  
She turned into a purple griffin, and flared its wings.  
I knew where this was going.  
'I wonder if she can get any better than..... say a T-rex?' I thought with a tiger's toothy grin.  
I towered over Primal in my T-rex form, and roared.  
She adopted her previous form of a monstrous dragon (the one she flew in as) and a trail of thick smoke trickled from her nose. I was as small as a kitten compared to her.  
(a manga-style exclaimation point dings above BB's head)  
I quickly transformed to a cheetah, sprinted to the monster, catapulted myself off her neck and into her mouth. I changed to a mouse, and scurried to her throat. And there, I saw it. The uvula. All I needed to do was.  
I jumped at the hanging skin and held on for all I was worth.  
'This had better work'  
Then I heard what I was listening for.  
Gagging.  
I jumped out of the now open dragon mouth and swiftly took bird form. The dragon fell to the sea below. She floated on the water, as if she was sleeping.

Me: Go Beast Boy! Its your birthday! Party down!

And with that, I proceeded in doing no other than the robot.

(Robin's POV)  
I lunged at Dove with my bo-staff. She responded with a shot that went through my cape.  
Things like this had been going on for at least five minutes.  
'Every time I get anywhere near her, she toys with me. I cant do anything'  
She sent a bullet into both thighs, knocking me to my knees.  
An almost demonic grin creeped along her face.  
She was about to fire again, but this time, she wasn't toying with me. It was pointed directly at my forehead.  
She pulled the trigger.  
CLICK  
She stared at her gun in disbelief.

Me: You've got to reload sometime!  
Dove: I dont need guns to finish you off!

Seeing my oppurtunity, I knocked the guns out of her hands. My thighs ached and I sunk back to the ground seemingly defeated.  
She pulled out a silvery dagger from her belt. Her face was emotionless as she lunged for my throat.  
I whipped out my bo-staff I had been hiding under my cape, and hit her square on the nape of her neck. She crumpled into a heap, unconcious.  
I rose to my feet with difficulty, and brushed the dust off my swiss cheese'd cape.  
I met Vie in the eye and said, "So Vie. The Seers have fallen. What now?" 


	24. Reaction

Chapter 24: Retreat

I came to with a throbbing head. My vision was hazy. The only other Titans left standing were Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin. Beast Boy was at Raven's side, holding her head. She was hurt pretty badly.  
Robin:"So Vie. The Seers have fallen. What now?"

Vie stood calm and collected in a nonchalant way.

Vie: "What now?"

Vie turned to me.

Vie: "Now, you wait. Just wait my creation. I will have you. You and your blood-brother must be together, as one. I will have you. Just wait."  
As Vie said this, Wisp jumped off the tower and collected her teammates that had been cast off the roof. When Vie was done with his speech, she dumped them all at his feet. (Except for Galia, who was too heavy to lift by hand) Crow raised his arms and looked at his master. Vie winked at me, and The Seers (Even Galia) were surrounded in a mirror-like green orb. When the orb dissapated, The Seers had gone.  
I tried to sit up, but that made me so dizzy, I thought my head was spinning.  
I reached up to feel my head, and my hand came back sticky. I felt my eyes shut without my consent as I drifted into the all too familiar blackness.

(Robin's POV)  
I looked around and saw the destruction that was once the roof of Titans Tower. In the middle of the wreckage was Alexiel. She had hit the roof so hard that she made cracks that emanated from where she lay. She looked like she had a head injury. It looked fatal. Cyborg's skin was in ribbons.  
Beast Boy was tending to Raven, but I knew she was hurt severely.  
This was all my fault.  
Half of my team had been defeated. Why hadn't I protected them?  
"Starfire. Please. Could you take Alexiel to the medical ward"  
Starfire nodded solemnly.  
I watched as she picked up Alexiel. She took great care in supporting her bloody head.  
"Beast Boy, will you get Cy? I'm pretty sure you are the only one who can lift him...." I said in a monotone unlike myself.  
He turned into a llama and scooped Cyborg onto his back. I picked up Raven's delicate body and slowly brought her inside.

* * *

Sorry so short, but thanksgiving is here and I don't want to think about anything else but EATING! I can't plan a chapter on a bloated stomach, you know! Well anyways. I do hope you enjoyed it...... a new chapter will probably be posted...... somewhere between December 1-5. Sorry for the wait, and Happy Turkey Day! 


	25. Healing

Chapter 25: Healing 

I woke up again in Starfire's arms. She was taking me solemnly down the hallway to the medical wing. When she looked down at me and saw that I was awake, she gave me a sad little grin. "Friend......." She trailed off. She looked as if she was about to cry.  
We entered the hospital wing and I saw Raven and Cyborg on two beds already.  
A single tear rolled down Star's cheek when she saw her friends in the hospital beds. I tried to say something to comfort her, but my throat was very hoarse. I just smiled weakly as she laid me on my back onto their hospital bed. My wings were pushed so that they cupped my body when she did that.The sheets and the soft pillows felt so good, I welcomed the blackness that ensued sleep.

A day later  
(Raven's POV)  
I sat up abruptly in bed. My head hurt. I went to rub it but then I felt that the skin of my arm was tight. I had an IV in my arm.  
'I can heal myself. Why did they do that?' I thought to myself.  
There was no one else in the room, so I tore off the tape and slid the thin needle out. A bead of blood popped out, so I pressed two fingers to the prick to stop it.  
I looked to my right and saw Alexiel. Her feathers were matted with blood, and her forehead was wrapped in gauze. A small rosette of blood had soaked into the bandages. Her shoulder was wrapped too, but it was not bleeding.  
'What would they do if I couldn't heal? Maybe they'd actually have to heal by themselves.....' I placed my hand on her forehead and concentrated. A purplish light emenated from my hand as I put splintered bone back together and sealed capilaries. Then I focused on her shoulder. It was an impact fracture. Nothing I couldn't handle.  
I turned to Cyborg. He was definitely a mess. Everywhere there was human skin, there was some sort of gash. It took a while, but I eventually healed all the cuts.  
You might not know this, but healing more than one person takes a lot out of you. That is why I clambered into bed and pulled the covers over my head to shut out the sunlight so I could sleep.

(Beast Boy's POV)  
I walked in and saw Raven with the blankets over her head. I saw her foot kick under the blanket.  
"Raven...... I brought you some herbal tea if you are.... up to it." My last three words came out in a squeak.  
She lowered the blankets from over her head and sighed in a sarcastic way, as always, but I knew that she was grateful. (I hope)  
I walked over to her bed and sat down on the corner. I handed the mug of tea to her.  
"Feeling any better?" I asked.  
"I guess so. Who's bright idea was it to put an IV in my arm"  
"Robin's." I paused to rub the back of my neck self-conciously. "He didn't know if you needed any help or not"  
"I didn't"  
She got out of bed and drifted halfway down the hall. She stopped, and without turning around to meet my gaze, she said, "Thanks for the tea."


	26. The Writing Is Almost On The Wall

Sorry for not writing for so long! I just couldn't get to the computer when my parents are pestering me to study for finals and all. Anyways. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 26: The writing is almost on the wall

(Raven's POV)  
I walked up to my room sipping the tea he gave me as I went.  
'That wsa nice of BB. A little too nice.... I wonder if he wants another favor. Immature little......' My thoughts trailed off as I walked toward my door. It slid open, welcoming me. I stepped in and revelled in the darkness of my room. The darkness brought silence (most of the time) and darkness was good for concentrating on meditation.  
I sat on my bed, crossed my legs and placed the backs of my hands on my knees. Then when I closed my eyes, I felt myself rise.  
I drifted off into Nevermore. The stark white stars against the deep black sky made a striking contrast. (of course, she had her eyes closed, so she didn't see this, but she knew what it looked like. It was her mind, after all)  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azar"  
A startled thought entered my mind, cutting me off.  
'Raven! Are you there'  
My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet.'Alexiel? What's wrong?' I thought back.  
'Well..... nothing really important,' I sighed, wishing she hadn't interrupted my meditation. 'It's just that I woke up.... and my throat was sore. Do you think that maybe you could get some water for me or something? I would ask someone else, but it's a lot more difficult to think to someone who isn't a telepath. Thanks in advance'  
'Someone's sounding energetic. Again'  
'Please'  
I groaned inwardly and left my room for the kitchen. I turned the corner to the main room. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet above the sink. Inside, I selected a medium-sized glass. I turned on the sink and filled the glass halfway. I dropped a few ice cubes into the lukewarm tap water. They cracked as they adjusted to the temperature change.  
I floated into the medical ward. Alexiel must have gotten another pillow; she was sitting in a half-sitting position and one pillow was under her back, proping her up. Her wings were cupped around her shoulders and feathers were littered on the sheets, as if she had moved around a lot. The hair closest to her forehead were stuck together a little with a small amount of dried blood. The gauze was clean; that meant I had healed it fully.  
I handed her the water, not saying a word. She took a sip and then another, treating as if it was her last.  
"Thanks." She said in a gravelly voice. Robin walked up to the doorway and stopped when he saw me by her bedside.  
"Don't worry. I'm leaving." I said, but thought to Robin, 'Wouldn't want you to miss out on your gawking time, now would I, Boy Wonder'  
Robin stared at me in disbelief as I walked out.

(Alexiel's POV)  
Raven left the room, to my dismay; I liked her company better than I did Robin's. He was too awkward. He walked over and sat on the furthest corner of the hospital bed.  
"Feeling better?" Robin said to me.  
"Yeah, a little"  
"Well. That's good"  
There was a silence that lasted an eternity.  
I took another sip of water and placed the empty glass on the night stand.  
"Well," Robin remarked "I'm gonna go now. if you need anything"  
"I'll ring the buzzer. I know"  
A blinding pain throbbed where the gauze was. I fliched, and the glass on the night stand exploded.  
"Sorry.... not my fault...." I squeaked.


	27. The Barefoot Beauty

Some news: I am planning a sequel to this story.... I'm thinking of a few titles for it...... It's going to be a tie in to Charmed. So thats the news on that. And...... The main villian in this story, Vie, is the French word for "life". It's pronounced "vee" not "vii". Just thought you might want to know. Okay. On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Barefoot Beauty

one day later

I awoke and sat up slowly, not wanting to hurt my head by sitting too fast. I gingerly touched my forehead and felt no bandages and there were no sticky remnants of congealed blood.  
I recognizrd Raven's handiwork when I saw it.  
I stepped out of bed slowly. The floor was cold to even my calloused feet. (Feet do that when you never wear shoes)  
I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my hooded sweatshirt and frayed jeans that I had been wearing the day of the battle. There were a few drops of blood on the shoulder of the hoodie, but I decided not to go to my room to change; the blood had made a really cool spatter pattern. My feet headed to the main room, where I assumed the other Titans were.  
The automatic door slid open, and I found all the Titans in the dark watching a scary movie. They didn't notice that I had even entered the room.  
I chuckled to myself, and a sly grin crept across my face.  
Slowly, I crept to the back of the couch.  
Beast Boy was going to freak.  
The main character of the movie that they were watching was creeping up to a creepy closed closet door. As soon as she touched the knob, I grabbed his tiny shoulders hard and yelled in his ear.  
He screamed like a schoolgirl, just as I predicted.  
This made me fall to my knees in laughter.  
Robin paused the movieand turned around over the back of the couch.  
I stopped laughing reluctantly.  
"What are we watching?" I asked with a grin.  
"Mega Scary IV." Cyborg said impatiently, probably wanting to get the movie started again.  
I grabbed a pillow off the floor and tossed it in front of the couch. I laid down on my stomach, stretched my wings over the floor lazily and settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

sorry so short!

A new twist is coming up in the next chapter! It's called "Torture". Here's a sample: 'My love will always prevent it, bloodsister'  
grins evilly don't you lovre the suspense? I love it when I know the ending, but you don't! haha!  
Oh, and before I start off on my next chapter, I want to thank Erin Jr. for including Alexiel in "Soul Creation", her fanfic. Anyways, that was an awesome twist!, Erin! (Unfourtunately, Soul Creation isn't on this website YET. But I'll pester her to get it on here)  
Good night, all, and I'll have 28 up tomorrow, if all goes well.


	28. Torture

Chapter 28: Torture

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. A blanket was draped over my waist and legs. I must have fallen asleep during the movie last night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened them and turned around. On the couch asleep were Raven and Beast Boy. Raven's head was resting on the arm of the couch, and BB's was on her lower thigh.  
When I smiled at this, Cyborg walked out of the kitchen.  
"Cute, huh. Don't worry. Me and Robin already got plenty of pictures of all three y'all. You were droolin' on that pillow and everythin"  
He sauntered back to the fridge, probably planning on cooking something carnivorous. I smiled to myself and took the stairs to the door. I walked down the hallway to my room.  
The door slid open and inside I saw the soft blues and cream colors of my room. The soft off-white fur rug under my feet was warm to the touch of my rough feet. I wiggled my toes in the fur to feel it between my toes.  
I sat down on my rug and closed my eyes. I released my thoughts as Raven had taught me. I drifted off, and I had a vision:

(Galia was chained to a stone floor. His horns were chained to a band that went around his neck, preventing use of it. The band around his neck also connected loosely to the floor, preventing him from trying to run.His hands were cuffed, his ankles shackled and his wings bound. Around his forehead was also a metal band, similar to my shakra, except that just below his horns was two spikes that seemed to enter his skull.  
Galia jumped against the chains to the floor, and roared. Vie entered the room with a remote in his hand. He pressed a button, and Galia stilled.  
"How could you lose to her?" Vie yelled in Galia's face.  
Galia closed his eyes.  
"Fine then. Don't tell me." Vie whipered grimly.  
He pressed another button on the remote and a shock of electricity coursed through Galia's body.)

(Raven's POV)  
I opened my eyes and found elf boy laying on me. Half of me wanted to grimace in disgust and push him off me, and the other half of me wanted to look at his soft green face and smile. But of course, the first half won. I pushed him off hard and levitated the hell out of the room. Once in the hall, I had originally planned to escape to my room like I normally did, but for some reason, I started heading towards Lexi's room. The automatic door slid open in front of me, and on the floor was Alexiel. She was deep in some sort of trance, her face told me that something was wrong. Her eyebrows were scrunched together so close that they were almost touching, and every once in a while her mouth would twitch as if she was talking to someone.  
I called the other titans in; I had a bad feeling that this couldn't be good.

(Alexiel's POV)  
Vie ripped the metal band off Galia's forehead. Bits of bone showed before the blood started rolling down his face. Vie whipered in Galia's ear with a imposing tone. He looked straight at me and thought:  
'Alexiel. My bloodsister. Please. I need your help. I know I have wronged you and your friends, but our defeat to you has turned Vie into a madman. I will take in any abuse you want to dish at me for what I have done if you free me from his grasp. Please. I can't keep this connection alive much longer and neither can you. Do you agree to help'  
'How can I be sure you won't try to kill me again if I do'  
'Bloodsister. I did what I did before only because Vie forced me to. My love for you will prevent it. I will open a portal for you for a third time, hopefully the last time'  
I was going to ask him what he meant by the "third time", but the connection was cut off, just like he had said.


	29. Above The Clouds

Well here I am, out with another chapter. Only a few more to go! I really had to think hard about them, and after a LOT of revising and back-tracking, I have finally decided the ending. I'm technically already done writing this whole story on paper, all I have to do now is type. Easier said than done. But a sequel is in sight. Don't worry!  
To my reviewers-  
clouded leopard- Yep they snuggled! I wish they'd do that on the show instead of torturing us!  
AntimatterManticore- I DESPISE when parents are like that. Grrrr. Yes. Vie is a very, very bad man. And, (as you will find in Chapter 30) he's also clueless and stupid. The second half can never win with Raven, unfourtunately, because her emotions drive her powers. :'-( Cess- sorry bout that. I love when people WANT to read what I write; thanks. And thank you I really appreciate that!!

* * *

Chapter 29: Above The Clouds

(Starfire's POV)  
Alexiel's head whipped backward and she fell back to the floor on her back.  
Luckily my dorfla jumped to her feet and looked at Raven in a most strange way. Raven turned her eyes to meet hers, and their faces were mirror images of each other.  
"Come on, y'all! You know we hate it when you two do that thing you do!" Cyborg groaned.  
(Alexiel's POV)  
'We have to save him!' I frantically thought to Raven.  
'Okay, okay. What did you see. And why aren't you saying this to everyone, by the way?' She replied in her usual monotone.  
I turned to my friends.  
"Okay. Galia was being tortured by Vie.... I guess Vie went crazy..... and, now, we need to save him. Don't know if its a trap or not, but he did say that once we rescued him, we could do anything we wanted to get back at him. So. What do you think"  
"How do we know he won't hurt us?" Robin asked.  
"He's my blood-brother. And plus, he just seemed.... I dunno. Forget it. Just know that I'm sure he won't." "How we gonna get there? Every time they decide to drop in, they've always got an inter-dimensional portal. I don't really think I can make one." Cyborg said in a buisness-like way.  
"Well..... we won't need to." I said with a slight smirk.  
"What?" Cyborg and Robin said at the same time.  
"Well, Galia said he'd open a portal for us. We just need to find out where it will be." I said, manner-of-factly.  
"The portal you came out of opened next to Titans Tower, and the one they came with was on the roof. So, maybe it's somewherearound here." Robin announced.  
"You heard the guy. Everybody to the roof, and split up." Cyborg directed.  
"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled.  
"Dude! Not in the ear! I'm gonna be deaf AND bald!" Beastboy whined.

-on the roof-  
We all split up to search for the portal. I took to the sky and shot straight for the clouds. The air got colder and colder the closer I got to them, as always. And as always, I wasn't dressed for freezing. When I broke throught the clouds, the sun shone on my frozen arms, legs and face. The clouds had left a film of mist on the hairs, so now there were tiny crystals of ice all over me. A half-mile away was a huge thunderhead. There was a patch of green-black light at the corner. I headed for it, and low and behold was the portal. I hovered for a second, admiring its beauty. It was a swirling forest of jade greens, blacks, and a few dark purples. I dove for Earth, and raced to tell the others of my findings.


	30. She Wouldn't Know

When I first started writing this story, I originally aimed for thirty. I got lost around the middle, and I wouldn't have made it without the help of To-The-Max. You're a cool guy. Thanks. :-D

* * *

Chapter 30: She wouldn't know

I reached the tower, and found my friends there, most likely waiting for me. I landed lightly and told them my findings.

Starfire picked up Cyborg under the arms. Beastboy changed into a crow, and I took to the sky. "Follow me, guys!" I yelled over my shoulder.

My belt beeped. It was Robin on the communicator.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" He said with a smirk.  
"Oops. Sorry. I'm coming"

I circled back, mentally informing the others I had forgotten Robin. When I came back with him, I took the lead again. We broke through the clouds, leaving a slight dimple in their mist.

"I-i-it's c-c-cold...." Robin said under me chattering with cold.  
"Only problem with flying." I replied, "You'll get used to it"

When we reached the portal, I flapped my wings vetically (still holding the Boy Wonder in front of me) so that I could turn and talk to the others.

"It feels sort of like water when you go in. You'll need to hold your breath. I didn't drown the first time, so I don't think you will."  
"That makes me feel so much better." Cyborg whispered.  
"Just swim for the other side, and you'll be good." I murmured.

With a stroke of my wings, I slipped inside. The "water" was warm and comforting. All around me was swirling dark green and black spirals, and ahead was a light. It was almost calling to me, pulling me. I let go of Robin so we wouldn't have each other dragging us down. I did the breast stroke and flapped my wings for an extra speed boost. I clamped my ankles together to act as a rudder. I was begginning to run out of energy and air. The "water" around me was starting to turn cold. Robin raced in front of me and vanished. I thrust my arms in front of me for another stroke, and felt my hands touch open air. There was a sucking noise, and I fell out of the other side of the portal.

I stood and found Galia, looking bloodied and defeated. Blood congealed on his head, flowing from the same wounds in my vision. Robin was trying to break Galia's chains, but he wasn'nt making a whole lot of progress. The room I was in was the exact same as it was in my vision. I was starting to think that maybe it wasn't a vision, after all. There was a sharp wind that whipped through the room and a familiar sucking noise sounded.

It was Beast Boy, who shot through the portal as a cute, green little sea turtle. In mid-air, he changed back and landed on his feet gracefully. I took this as my cue to help Robin.

The links of the chains were so big, that I had to use all my mental strength to break one. Then I'd move to another chain.  
The same wind whipped through the room, followed by the same noise, and Starfire stepped out, followed by Cyborg.

I stood.

"Where's Raven?" I said to the pair, thinking the worst.  
"Dude. She was in front of us. Isn't she here?" Cyborg said with a worried look.

As if on cue, the wind and the noise went through the room, but much fainter this time. Raven fell out, gasping. I jogged over to her, and helped her to her feet.

'What happened?' I asked.  
'It was so cold. The portal was closing behind me, and I couldn't keep up. Nothing really.' She thought and practically flew to where Galia was.

I began to break another single chain, when Raven came over my shoulder, and rasied her hand. The bonds turned black, and when she dropped her hand, every band or chain that was holding Galia broke in half, making this huge crash. Masked voices came from a floor above us. Galia rubbed his neck where the band had been.

"I knew you'd come. Thank you so much." He said.

Vie slammed the door open. Confusion splashed across his face, then anger, then hate.

"Who-" he uttered, but I never heard the rest.

Galia swished his tail, shook his massive head, and flicked his wrist. A portal grew on the far wall. It hissed and sputtered as it grew, drowning out any other noise. He grabbed my wrist, and loped to the portal, with the Titans in tow.  
Vie yelled something, which I assumed to be something like, "Get back here!" Or something of the sort, but it didn't matter.

We were already gone.


	31. Epilouge

Thanks to all my readers! You guys are great. You guys made writing fun. And.... that's all! See you in my sequel: "Found In The Ashes"!

* * *

Epilouge

(Four years later)  
(Writer's POV)  
Not a lot of things happened in the year following Galia's rescue. He eventually grew on everyone, especially Alexiel. He was offered to be on the team, and he accepted without a second thought only because Alexiel was already a Titan. That year, Galia would go on trips from the tower every once in a while, and sometimes he'd be gone for months, without warning, and come back as if he'd never left. He'd never explain where he'd gone for so long, but the Titans were always glad to have him back, so they didn't really ask. Alexiel turned twenty recently, and as a present, Galia proposed. She, of course, said yes.

(Alexiel's POV)  
I woke up, feeling cold; Galia wasn't there beside me to keep me warm. I sat and glided to the soft floor. I pulled on some jeans and a turtleneck.

I wrote a note. It said: "I'll be back soon, and I'll be in touch. I have my commmunicator. Love, Alexiel"

It was then I heard talons scraping in the hall. I followed and when the sound led me all the way outside, I saw a winged silhouette swoop into the clouds. I knew it was Galia on another excursion, so I followed.

I pulled up to his altitude so we could fly wingtip to wingtip. The pale moonlight cast a blue glow on his normally gray the reptillian scales on his legs and forearms.

His curly dark hair was buffeted by the wind. He smiled at me and his eyes glittered in the dark.  
I reached out for his hand, and he took it in his, and we flew through the night hand in hand.

((The sun is rising. On a branch rest two birds; one as dark as night, the other white as snow. They have grown over the years; around their eyes, there are gray feathers. Lower on the branch, shaded and protected, is a nest, and inside are two tiny baby birds. One bird is a speckled black and white, the other, a firey red orange, out of place among all the neutral colors. The dove flies off again to the East, for the last time. The raven flies off after her, but a screech from above warns of a silver hawk. The hawk swoops and grabs the raven by the wings with its talons, and takes him into the Western sky. The tiny fledgelings cry out, but neither the raven or the dove can her them. The dove is a tiny sunlit dot in the sky. The sun rolls to the West; the day moves on.))


End file.
